Depths of a Soul
by SnowKitsune14
Summary: When Ari is assigned a mission from her master, Shade (A.K.A. "The Bogeyman") To go and find more souls to add to his collection, she thinks it'll be just another simple task. But when Ari and her partner Leon get to the DWMA, they realize that sometimes even the simplest of missions can be difficult.Now, being with these new people, will Ari finally understand the Depths of a Soul


__**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters. All I own are my OC's and this plotline. **

_A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body_

_ "Welcome, child. My, aren't you a long way from home?"_

_A soothing voice rang out in the darkness. A young girl slowly opened her eyes, pushing up her frail body from the dusty ground. Her brown eyes searched the dimly lit cave, her panting barely audible, searching for the origin of the voice._

"_Who-Who are you?" asked the girl weakly. Her legs were tired from her journey, and her stomach roared as it demanded for the food it was denied for the past few days. The girl licked her chapped lips, her small hands reaching out in front of her._

"_Why, I am a simple man with simple tastes. A…a collector, if you will." Said the voice simply. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, the statement running through her mind._

"_A Collector? A collector of what?" _

"_Why, of souls of course."_

_The girl felt a cold chill run down her spine as she felt the prickling sensation of being watched. She quickly turned around, adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins. Suddenly, she was greeted with a bright flash, seeing a startling pair of bright black eyes before the light faded again. In the dim light, she could make out a silhouette._

"_Oh, don't be afraid, child. I won't take your soul." Cooed the voice, slowly stepping towards the frightened girl. The girl began to step back, her body trembling in fear as she felt around for anything she could use to defend herself. The silhouette continued to move closer._

"_No, I have far better plans for you. Your soul is simply too… interesting to simply lock it up in a bottle." _

_The girl began to tremble even more, her back up against the wall. She slid down, burying her face in her knees and wrapping her bony arms around her head in a poor effort to shield herself from the stranger. The silhouette stopped, bending down to the girl's level and placing a hand on top of her head._

"_How would you like to have your dreams come true, hm? "Asked the voice sweetly. _

_The girl looked up warily, looking at the stranger through her matted and tangled brown hair. From this distance, she could see the owner of the voice clearly. His black hair was cropped, falling just behind his ears. His skin seemed eerily pale, but what had scared the girl the most was his smile. So sweet and charming, but at the same time…it seemed dark, evil._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" came the girl meekly. Something about this man was truly frightening, but at the same time he seemed fairly comforting. The girl couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that something was not as it seemed. The man's smile widened._

"_I mean, I can make your dreams come true. I am the man of dreams after all." Stated the man matter-of-factly. The Girl furrowed her eyebrows._

"_Do Dreams include Nightmares?" she asked cautiously._

_The man's smile was quickly replaced by a look of surprise, his dark eyes blinking curiously at the girl's question. Then that surprised silence was quickly replaced by a spine-tingling laugh, letting the girl's fear grow at an even faster. The man moved his hand from her head._

"_My, my, you are a funny one, aren't you?" he said in between laughs. The girl said nothing, her only response was her scared expression as she watched the other man's every movements. The two were surrounded by silence for a few moments before the girl asked in a voice that was barely audible._

"_If…If you did make my dream come true… I would have to do something in return right? Isn't that how these things work?"_

_The man nodded, curious to see what she would say next. The girl bit her lip. Then, saying her next words slowly, she asked, _

"_So, what would I have to do?"_

_The man's smile widened even more._

"_I thought you'd never ask"_

__**Short, I know, but please let me know what you think!**


End file.
